Missed opportunity
by Misakixxusagi
Summary: Miyagi misses Shinobu's plane and he thinks he's lost him forever...! Very short oneshot, almost a drabble - Yaoi, Terrorist pairing


**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica at ALL!**

**Author's note: really short drabble - enjoy! **

"When is Shinobu leaving?" Miyagi asks the Dean (aka Shinobu's father) in a hurry.

"Tonight, I think," the boss replies to the college professor.

Miyagi thanks him and hangs up. _Shit, shit, shit_ - he never thought the blonde would pull something like this! Leaving after messing up the raven's normal life. Now he's like a girl in love without a partner to love! Although he's mad at Shinobu for deciding to leave for Australia, his main priority is to stop him from actually leaving the country. Miyagi doesn't even know for certain if what he's feeling is love, but he knows that it's strong enough for him to follow the blonde.

And so, he sets out to the airport and quickly looks at the departure section on the large LCD screen.

8pm, going to straight to Australia.

The raven runs towards the departure area, his eyes scanning for blonde hair. Surprisingly there's lots of teens with that hair color, so it takes longer to pinpoint his brat. He finally sees the same hair style and approaches the blonde.

"Shinobu...!" He gasps, out of breath.

The boy turns around and his face is full of freckles.

"My name's not Shinobu," the blonde says and pushes Miyagi's hand away (which landed ever so smoothly onto this blonde's shoulder as he caught his breath).

After apologizing, he continues to search for his lover.

And he doesn't find him.

It takes him several minutes until he finally looks up at the grand clock installed on the wall - full, red digital letters tell him that it's 9:24pm.

The plane had taken off and Miyagi missed him.

* * *

He gets the blonde's 'new' cellphone number from Shinobu's dad. It's awful how he changed it so that only Miyagi couldn't contact him. _Why's he afraid of contact_, the raven wonders with a frown as he waves the cellphone number in his hand, the paper folding with the air. _Has he given up on me..? Or was he not serious in the first place..?_

_No_, he thinks, _he was definitely serious about me._ Miyagi can still remember the serious tone Shinobu always kept when talking about destiny and fate - things that seemed so corny and idiotic to Miyagi before, but now they weren't so bad. It's romantic, now, even... The idea of love terrorized Miyagi at first. He thought he had used all his love on his first love that he didn't have any leftover to give, but Miyagi has realized that in his beating heart, there's still a giant pool of love... that's all for Shinobu.

"If only he knew...," Miyagi mutters to himself, clutching the paper. He doesn't know if the blonde will pick up.

He doesn't even know if the blonde will accept him now... _Will he? Will he come back?_

Miyagi's stomach hurt just thinking about it. Not the nervous butterflies, but a fear of being rejected. With a thudding heart and sweaty fingers, he dials the number slowly, reading it number by number. He places his cellphone to his ear, inhaling deeply in efforts to stop his fast heart rate.

"Come on... pick up...," he says, anxious.

A deep tone comes and an automated voice tells him this number is unavailable.

The raven sighs, letting all his tension release. He tries again, of course. Like he'd give up this easily...

"Oi, brat, pick up NOW," Miyagi grumbles.

The same automated voice.

He tries again and again.

Always the deep tone followed by the automated voice.

It doesn't take long for Miyagi to get that Shinobu's ignoring his calls. _What, does he have my number memorized? Is he ignoring me on purpose?_ For Miyagi, it wouldn't surprise him that the heartbroken teen would do something like this..._ But did Shinobu really give up all hope?_

As the silence takes over Miyagi's little apartment, it proves that even Miyagi has lost hope.

* * *

The next day, Miyagi wakes up to a loud ringing noise against his ear. Jumping up, he glares at his pesky cell phone. He's way too annoyed to pick up this instant, so he delays it - walking away and getting dressed instead. Only when he is tying his tie does he realize he's been waiting for Shinobu's call. Dark eyes widen in shock and he practically runs to the cell phone, desperate.

Miyagi gets to hear the last ring and it turns off.

"Oi, don't give up..!" He yells in his empty apartment, looking strictly at his phone.

It's only a matter of time before Shinobu calls again.

* * *

**Author: thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
